Infidelity
by SteamyPotato
Summary: You are not the one I was suppose to love. But my eyes always follow you.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hello! Everyone. Thank you for reading this story. Little Spoiler: This is mostly Gray and Lucy. But it's also contain some scene about Natsu and Lucy. This following story will also has some extreme graphics which include violence, rude, strong love scene and might contain what you so call rape. I ask for your forgiveness if I make some noticeable mistakes and I'll be happy to be given some reviews. I hope you take your time to read this and also understand the concept of this story and read it by your own choice.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail and all the characters in this story.  
 **P.S:** I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

 **Infidelity  
**

07:00 pm Fairy Tail Academy  
Shivering in the pouring rain, the little girl wraps her arm around herself. She breathes out slightly, and once again takes her phone up to check for any messages. But all she sees was blank screen. It's been 2 hours now in this pouring rain waiting for her boyfriend to finish his meeting with his old friends. Her blond hair is wet and she's soaked. It was very sunny a few hours ago. She bits her bottom lips to claim down. In this pouring shower, her brown eyes wander around. Ah! the beautiful memory of her high school life here (Now she's a 1st year in University and her boyfriend is a 3rd year). Just as she tries to remember the pleasure things to ease her miserable day a bit, a loud thunder appears.  
"Uh! There you go, Lucy. Should have stay home why did you bother to come here?"  
She sighs again. Her small and tender hand brush off the wet golden lock. She looks left and right for someone to lends her a hand, but too bad they're all in the male dorm partying. She run and lucky she's arrived at the Academy gym. This place was used for the volleyball club activity, the place where she met her boyfriend, Natsu. He was very charming and an out-going guy, who get along well with every guys and girls. Sometime, like today she feels kinda left out, because he does spend more time with his friend than her. This relationship was very rough since the beginning, but she always tries her hardest to keep it going. Sometimes she was wondering if she the stupid one to think that Natsu cares about her as much as she does about him. She shook her head to let go of the useless thought. Today she went through a lot, so she didn't have the time to think about this useless things. She roaming around the gym's locker which wasn't lock and found a plastic bag.  
"Well, I don't want my phone to be broken now, I'm too broke to buy a new one." She laughs to herself.  
She puts her little purse in to the plastic bag to protect it from the water.  
"This place hasn't change a bit."  
Her head started to get a little heavy and she started to feel a little dizzy.  
"I have to hurry now." It's lucky that her apartment is not so far from here. But it's too dark outside.  
"Lucy?" A raspy but smooth voice called out to her. She turns around eyes widen in surprise.  
"Y-you!"  
"It's been a while, isn't it?"  
That voice belongs to Gray Fullbuster. He was Natsu's best friend, they were seen everywhere together. He even went on a date with her and Natsu.  
"Gray... what are you doing here?"  
Even though she tries to act normal around him, but she's still can't. See her reaction, he laughs out slightly.  
"Lucy, I'm not a tiger. I'm not going to eat you, so stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"That's thing you're doing now."  
"Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."  
She stood still and face him head on. His dark raven hair was a little bit wet.  
"By the way, why are you here? Do you have to be in the party too?"  
"I did, but they're all dead-drunk now."  
"I see" So Natsu did forget that he brought her with him.  
"What about you?"  
"Natsu brought me with him and left me by the entrance."  
"But he's already drunk and asleep."  
"Guess to him, I'm just some girl who he brought with and think that I went home already."  
"Lucy..."  
"What with you? I'm not in the mood to receive you pity."  
"No, but I just want to lend you a shoulder to cry on."  
He reaches out to her. Lucy bursts out crying on his shoulder.  
"Today I hate everyone, even your ugly face."  
"Yeah I know."  
He gently strokes her golden hair in comfort. Her loud crying voice is racing with the loud thunder sound. But of them didn't say anything and just stood there is silent.

 **Lucy's POV**

I must be out of my mind, I swear. Gray was the less person I expect to see and to cry on his shoulder, too. I must be insane. Lucy! You dumb ass. You guys might wondering why me and Gray didn't get on well right? Simple answer is I don't like the fact that he's always tagging along with my date. But I don't know why did he always there for me. Like every times I need help, I thought of him. He was on my most emergency contact list. Until the start of his university life, he told me "Lucy, isn't it enough? I'm tired of your complaining. If all you want to do is complain about Natsu, you might as well stop calling me." That was the last time I talked him, and a week later I heard that he was studying abroad in the UK.  
"By the way aren't you studying in UK?"  
"Me? Well I've finished my bachelor and I was planning on helping out with my family's business first before leaving to America for my master degree."  
"Huh? you've got your bachelor?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Seriously, why do you have to grow up so fast?"  
"You sound just like my mom =_="  
"Hahaha"  
"By the way, could you take me home?"


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

 **"Whenever I feel his gaze, I feel my body burning up." Lucy.H**

 **Beyond friends**

Well, I do know that I was the one who told him to take me home, but that doesn't mean he could come and spend a night here. I stare at his face in the dime light of the elevator, and I think he feel my gaze and turns to face me.  
"Lucy, don't you think I can get shy?"  
"Per-lise! Gray, I know you wouldn't mind a few eyes on you."  
"What make you think like that?"  
"Well, do you want me to take out your long list of admirers?"  
"Does that include you, my dear?"  
"You bet." I burst out laughing. It's funny how I can feel at ease whenever he's around, but at the same time I feel strange. Well, you might wondering why are we going up to my room right now? Hold your dirty thoughts. He told me that he had no way to go, because his mother just went out an hour ago and told him to stay with a friend. And secondly, He went in and out of my apartment like his own. Thirdly my apartment is pretty big with 3 rooms, and my sister, Wendy is out for her summer camp right now and when she's finished, she'll go to Paris to meet Daddy. So I wouldn't mind letting him stay for a few days.  
"Gray, don't you have that special someone?"  
"Why to you ask?" I feel my heart beat slowly in pain. What am I thinking? If he really got a girl, so what about it then?  
"Well, you see, With that face of yours you wouldn't have much problem with girls."  
I can feel he's staring. My heart started to jump like crazy and I can feel myself's heating up slowly but strongly.  
"I don't have a lover."  
I feel myself sign in relief. I don't understand myself that much, but sometime I can't help but want to feel his embrace around me. What is this feeling?  
"But there's someone I love, and she doesn't feel the same."  
"So the great Gray-Sama can feel heart-broken."  
"Tch~ You want me to report to your father about how stupid you are?"  
"Noooo~"  
I hit him like old time and we both burst out laughing like idiots. Soon we've reached the 12th floor which is where my room is. We get in and do a little chat like old time.  
"Lucy you should started thinking about giving Plue a diet. Look at him."  
Plue is my flurry pup, and he does eat a lot.  
"No way." I open the fridge and took out two cans of beer and hand one to him.  
"You can use Leo's clothes."  
"Thanks!"  
Leo is my cousin which sometimes he would come stay over once in a while. I do feel that my house is like a foster house, poor me.  
"Well, cheer to your return."  
"Cheer!"  
We than spend our night chatting and laughing until 2, before we went to our bed.

 **Natsu's P.O.V  
**

I woke up in room filled with trashes and I feel a soft hand wraps around me. I follow it to see a familiar face. Who is she again? Nah, forget it. My head is about to burst out in flame. I stood up and started to search for my sweater (I fall asleep half-naked) and took out my phone. Well as usual I found some girl's messages, so I scroll up and down and saw her name.  
 **Lucy** : Natsu, Where are you? I'm waiting in front of the gate.  
 **Lucy** : Did you see my massage yet?  
 **Lucy** : Natsu, it''s pouring outside. Can you take me home?  
And several other. I let out a sign, because that was like 9 hours ago. Now it's 4 am, so I put on my sweater and get out of the room. Yeah I come here to meet some old friends and we start drinking, so I lost track of time.  
"She must be really mad."  
I do know it was my fault, but hey it wasn't my intention, I swear. I head to my black BMW baby and hop on. The road is still empty so I start racing. My phone start ringing ago, I couldn't care to bother because it must be my brother calling. I don't feel like heading home so I turn to the outskirt of town. Maybe if I go to the beach, I might calm down a bit. The ringing continue for the second time so I turn it off. This way, I could be alone. At least for the next few hours, before returning to that house.

 **Lucy's P.O.V  
**

The morning light shine through my window. I could feel it clearly, I guess it must be past 10 O'clock. I reached out to my phone and to my guess it is 10:30. I could hear the sound of someone cooking and the faint smell of fry rice. I put on a large sweater and jump off the bed. When I open the door, I saw him cooking. He's wearing the same pants as yesterday, but with Leo's T-shirt. His thick arm moved up and down when he shake the frying pan.  
"Morning, Lucy."  
I didn't even say a word and he notice me. I giggle a bit.  
"You sure have a good sense."  
"I take that as a compliment, I guess."  
"Sure, Whatever." I stare at the back of his tall figure. What if we were beyond friend?  
"Lucy"  
"Y-yes!?" Taken by surprise, I let out some embarrassing noise. What is wrong with me today?  
"Do you have a fever?"  
"N-no"  
He puts down the ladle and come straight to me.  
"W-what" He's too close =/= He places his right hand on my forehead.  
"I knew it."  
"So..."  
"You caught a cold from last night, so stay in your room. I'll bring the food and the medicine later."  
"Gray..."  
I called out to him. He didn't turn back, but I knew he heard me.  
"Why are you so kind?"  
He didn't answer me. I can feel my fever raising, so I skip that awkward question.  
"Don't forget to bring me some pudding."  
I close the door and try to calm myself down. It's okay, Lucy. Today, you are out of your mind, because of the fever. I sign again and jump onto the bed. I feel like something is about to happen, and whatever it is, it's not a good things.

 **Gray P.O.V**

I tired my shoes laces in ready to go out. My mind started to wonder about Lucy's reaction before.  
"Damn it! Why do you have to be so cute?"  
Well, it's not normal to try to pretend that you are not interested in front of the girl you like, but I know to her I'm just a guy friend.  
"To me, you're already beyond my friend, Lucy."  
I stood up and open the door. From now on, I'll try my best. I won't let you go ever again. All I can do is pray that you would have the same feeling as me.


	3. Chapter 3: Question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

 **"I'm awake every night, thinking that you were next to me." Gray F.**

 **Question number 1**

I get inside the elevator and push the 12th floor button. Well, it was a peaceful walk in the morning so I got what I need in just 20 minutes (Dude, it's 5 am) I humming to a song that me and Lucy like to sing together often, just to past time.  
Ding!  
The elevator stopped on the 12th floor as I planned. I got out and saw a familiar figure in front of Lucy's room.  
'Ah! It's him'  
"Natsu..."  
He turns to me slowly, I can see the dark circle under his eyes. His hair is messed up, must be because he was driving a long way before coming here. He stares blankly at me and I stare back. Nobody said a thing. He ruffles his own hair before glares at me again.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I spend the night here."  
"No, I mean why did you have to come back now?" His crimson eyes stares at me again. Those eyes make me speechless it feels like it wanna tell me something and at the same time it speak nothing.  
"There's nothing wrong with me being here, right?"  
Again with the silent.  
"Gray..."  
We meet eyes to eyes. It's been a while, since I saw his eyes get this dark.  
"I only got one question for you..."

 **Normal P.O.V  
** Lucy stepped out of his bed with the soreness in her body. She rubbed her eyes slightly and got out from her room. Outside was Gray cooking for her again.  
"I started thinking about letting you stay here permanently."  
"Should I be happy with that compliment?"  
"Tch, and here I try my best to compliment you."  
The blonde sat down in the dinning table. A warm bowl of porridge soon lay in front of her face. She pouts in response.  
"I want Ramen for breakfast."  
"When you got better."  
"Fine." The atmosphere is heavier than usual and the tall man seem very quiet. She glazes at her wide back and his dark raven hair. She said nothing more and slipped her porridge in silent.  
"Lucy..." That low and husky voice called out to her. She response back with nod.  
"I have one question for you."  
He turns to face her. She can feel the seriousness in his tone. That dark blue eyes stare at her as she gasps for air.  
"What are your feeling for Natsu?"  
The spoon dropped. Lucy turns slowly to face Gray as he faces her directly. 'What is in the world happening here?' She reclaims in her head.  
"Natsu is my boyfriend, what do you think I should feel for him?" Her eyes darken a little. Yeah, this is exactly the question she's asked herself everyday.  
"Lucy, did you really think before saying that."  
"Gray, you should that my word is always serious."  
"Then..."  
He walks slowly and leans in. His face is very close to her that their nose touch. Both went silent and only their heartbeat was heard.  
"What about me?" He stares at her again. Ah! those deep eyes that make her feel weak every time. His eyes are like the peaceful sky resting before storm. Beautiful yet so cold at the same time.  
"I don't know." She whimpers under her breath. Before she could talk more, he kissed her. The cold yet gentle kiss is stirring up her feeling.  
"Uh.." She resists him, but her strength is nothing compare to his. He catches both of those tender hands. He continues to kiss her deeper and deeper, until she gives in and response to his kiss.  
'Gray, do you think you will win against me?' Those words flashed back to his mind before he stop his action completely. He lets go of her hand.  
*Slaps*  
His face turns to the right side by her small hands. Her tears drop one by one. Maybe she was furious and maybe it was confusion, but he didn't care much.  
"Lucy, I love you." With that sentence, he left the room.

 **A few weeks later**

That sentence keeps ringing in her head for a few week now. Today is the start of Lucy's 2nd years, so here she is in front of the Fairy Tail University's gate. The school is very noisy and lively. She took a step ahead toward the school with heavy feeling in her heart. That night was the last time she's seen Gray, and she's still didn't find the answer for both of his questions. All this time she just kept telling herself that she feels the same about Natsu as the first day they went out. But that feeling faded since when. When was the last time her heart beat for Natsu? Well, who know...  
"Hmph!"  
"What with the heavy breath, Lucy?"  
"Mirajane" She turns to the person behind her in surprise. Mirajane is a tall girl with silver hair and strange enough it's a natural color, she didn't dye it. Her big bright blue eyes looks at Lucy, and her lip forms a gentle smile. She's a professor and she teaches Lucy in her major (Lucy's studying historical art.)  
"Why? Feel so bad to be back?"  
"No, I just had some problem with life."  
"Or love?" Don't be fooled by that innocent smile, Mira is as sharped as a knife. Yeah, Her nickname as the demon inspector isn't just for a show. Well, in class she's sweet, but when you violent the school rules that's where she got her nickname.  
Lucy smiled back in response and excuse herself to class. When she got in, the atmosphere suddenly got tense. All eyes on her for no reason and some even whisper to each other. She signs again and headed to her usual spot. Her desk was fooled with pictures.  
"What the heck is this?"  
She lift it up and her eyes widen in surprise. All of them was her pictures with Gray when he left her room and when she took him to her apartment. There's also some words behind all of them. 'Lucy is an attention whore' and stuffs. It's no surprise because everyone in the school know about her relationship with Natsu, since Natsu is kind of popular. She bites her lip as to calm herself down and left the class in hurry. Whoever did that and whatever the reason behind it, she'll find them and make them pay.


End file.
